The Pokechronicles
by i.heart.kanashi
Summary: a powerful epic about the struggle of a pikachu, a bidoof that lost its innocence, and a clefairy going into a downward spiral this massive story intertwines their fates and touches hearts in many ways
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shades of Gray: Pikachu's Beginning  
The sky was gray. The clouds were raining. The sun did not shine because it was too gray. In the Forest of Gloom, Pikachu cried. Pikachu could not help but cry. He was very sad at what happened. He saw his best friend stabbed to death with many many sticks on the ground.

"NO. CHIMCHAR." he shouted sadfully. "NO. WHY."

Chimchar laid there with a sad smiley face but suddenly, from the sky, Mew came down. The sky suddenly turned gray.

"So it was you. I knew it was Mew's doing." he meowed angrily.  
"MWAHAHAHA?" He exclaimed maniacally. "Maybe next time you should give me enough Pokeballs. I have destroyed Chimchar with many sticks. Now I shall go initiate my evil plan and destroy Lickitung."

"Over Chimchar's dead body." he meowed and pointed at him with anger. "I won't let you get away with this." He meowed with such passion and lust.  
"Foolish Pikachu." He thought maniacally. "He does not realize that I am actually Mewtwo, and not Mew. I am so diabolical."

He then pointed maniacally at Pikachu. "Now I shall wreak havoc on the Pokeworld and the Pokepeople community. MWAHAHAHA." He laughed maniacally. The sky turned gray.

"HAHAHAHA!1!" Mewtwo giggled like a dairy cow being milked. Maniacally. "NOW I SHALL GO DESTROY LCKITUNG" And Mewtwo disappeared maniacally into the gray clouds.

"GRRRRRS." Pikachu meowed. "I SHALL. AVENGE MUDKIP IF IT'S THE LAST THING OR NOT."

On his way out of the Forest of Gloom, he did a Lucky Chant attack at the ground. He was really that angry.  
"Foolish Pikachu." Mewtwo thought maniacally as he disappeared maniacally into the clouds. "He does not realize that I am actually Wobuffet, and not Mewtwo. MWAHAHAHAHA."

The sky was gray.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tears of a Loved Chimchar

The sky was gray.

Pikachu was having a very bad dream. He kept on seeing Chimchar getting repeatedly stabbed with many many sticks. Chimchar kept on screaming to him, but Pikachu could not do anything. Pikachu was about to cry hot man tears, when all of a sudden, Lickitung appeared from behind.

"Lickitung. My best friend is dead." He meowed sadly. "What should I do."

And Lickitung took the moment to lick him in the back, because he knew that Pikachu loved getting licked in the back. It felt soft and moist, with a dash of hope. He could feel a sensitive tickle down there that felt like several berries were shoved and squished down there. The sensation was like a thousand Jigglypuffs jiggling together in the wind. "Jiggly! Jiggly!" they would exclaim. "JIGGLY! JIGG-! JIGG-! JIIIIIIIGG-!"" they would exclaim later.

"Foolish Pikachu." Wobuffet thought maniacally as he was in the clouds. "He does not realize that I am actually Articuno, and not Wobuffet. HAHAHAHHAAHAHA." He laughed maniacally to himself.

As Pikachu was about to explode with gooey energies filled with a sizzling aroma, Pikachu woke up from his dream. "It was just a dream…or was it." He meowed to himself. Pikachu realized that he was in a Volcano. A ragged copy of Clefairy Playboy was near his hardened tail. "Screw Chimchar. Lickitung knows how to treat me right. I will save him for some hot tongue action." And he gathered the blue pokeballs that he found and left.

And since badass was Pikachu, he taked a Pokemotorcycle and did a backflip into the volcano because he can and survives. He went on his motorcycle and wet away.

The sun was up to make sure the skies were not gray. The sun was very disappointed at the sky's behavior. Pikachu couldn't wait to save Lickitung and feel the sensation of an erect toungue brushing his back hairs. It was like a moist fantasy.

"Foolish Pikachu." Articuno thought maniacally as he was getting it on with some hot Jigglypuff action in his magazine. "He does not realize that I am actually Articuno's stepbrother. HAHAHAHHAAHAHA." He exploded maniacally with magical sensational pokejuices in the sky. And all over the land, a new gooey substance was found. Professor Oak deemed this Essence d'Articuno.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sharpened Pencils: Bidoof's Beginning

"OM NOM NOM." Said a joyful Bidoof, skipping merrily along the Forest path. "I wonder what I shall munch today? I hope today's not a bad day for chomping wood!" said the Bidoof happily. Bidoof was skipping when he found a gooey substance on the forest floor. "I wonder what this is!" he said joyfully. Little did he know that it was actually some of the Essence d'Articuno. He took a sniff and a taste of the substance and passed out. Suddenly, an ominous figure lurked from behind the K. Bidoof and took out a sharpened pencil. He was about to sharpen the hell out of that pencil. The sky was gray.

He then inserted the pencil and sharpened it like never before. The sharpener hissed as it sharpened the pencil. Yes…it was a magical sensation for a pencil to be sharpened like that. He wanted to go in further. Further! He moaned in ecstasy as he heard the noises of the sharpener. *SCREECH SCREECH SCREECH* it went. It felt like lubricated rape. He shoved the pencil all the way and tried to go even further. The sharpener couldn't handle it. The sharpener was about to break down at this rate. But he wouldn't release his pencil. Not just yet. He pushed it further, and further, and further, until the sharpener broke.

"Damn, my pencil sharpener broke." He tossed the pencil sharpener away into a nearby trash can. "Oh well." Afterwards, he dropped his pencil and proceeded to make some hot Bidoof love in an upward fashion and right into the slot sideways. Bidoof instantly woke up and felt the pain of a thousand moons. It screamed "BIDOOOOOOOF!" but no one could here him, because the sky was gray.

"Foolish Pikachu." Articuno's stepbrother thought maniacally as he was taking a hot steamy shower. "He does not realize that I am actually Articuno's stepmother, and not his stepbrother. MWAHAHAHAHAHA." She sang maniacally to herself.

"Hey smexy…" and then a rogue Bulbasaur came into the hot steamy shower.

After the final climax, the ominous figure took his sharpened pencil and left, leaving a fragile and helpless Bidoof lying in an awkward position on the road.


End file.
